


Wanting

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Fluff, Gentle femdom, Light Sub/Dom, dom!Delenn, sub!Lennier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Delenn wants to hear something special from Lennier
Relationships: Delenn/Lennier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wanting

„I want you to tell me.“, Delenns voice is strict with the order. It makes something in his stomach tingle, makes his loins throb in desire. He had no idea just how strong this (it still feels wrong to admit it) physical desire can be. She is bare except for the thin panty, straddles his lap, and he can smell her lust in the air, musk and a sharp, so female scent.

He feels his cheeks warm. It feels so strange to suddenly say it, when he tried to suppress it all these years: “I… I want you.”

Delenn hums, and the way she looks down on him makes his breath catch.

“My name. Say it with my name.”, she smiles.

It feels as if the words are to large for his mouth, and he feels that his cheeks are so, so red, but then he finally manages it, and blurts out: “I want you, Delenn.”

He hears her gasp, her eyes are clouded with desire, and he feels his sex twitch.

She scratches lightly over the tender place where his bone crest ends, down over his bare back, and he shudders, and then brings her lips to his ear.

“Very good.”, her voice is so deep, she almost growls. She flips her tongue over his ear, and he can’t help but moan from the suddenness of it. “Now show it.”

He breathes in deeply to gather courage. He has to overcome himself so much, and it feels wrong to be the one who starts things, but she had ordered him, and he has to obey her. So he leans forward and kisses her neck, and then goes deeper down as she gasps and squirms in his embrace.

Her breasts are so beautiful, small and firm, and she makes to most wonderful sounds as he grabs one and starts to knead, and takes the tip of the other in his mouth. Her nipples are rose and enlarged and feel so soft against his lips. He starts to lick in small, fast movements, and every one of her sharp moans echos in his loins.

“Good.”, she is out of breath, her voice is already blurry. It must turn her on just as much as it does him to order him around. “I think it would be sensible if I had my fun with you now in turn?”, she chuckles.

And then she already has him pressed flat on the mattress, hands over his head, and towers above him. She is so beautiful like that. She falls down upon him, and he gives himself over.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured out that in the recent hate against Lennier, the most radical thing I could do was to continue loving him and treating him and Delenn with respect. To use Rose Ticos words: "That's how we're gonna win. Not fighting what we hate, saving what we love"


End file.
